


Eternal Love

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Loki and Tony have been dating awhile now and Loki feels the need to give him something special for their anniversary, something lasting and bonding to make the day even more special.(Two lovers become connected for the rest of their lives)





	

Loki laid down besides Tony, watching his even breathing, the way his chest rises and falls in easy breathes, and the way he reached out for the god the instant that Loki laid down on the bed. Fingers digging into the sheets, searching the area for him. Loki smiled, he had never felt like this before...not with a mortal. Tony had changed his life, made it better, helped him to accept who he was and what had happened. He made Loki realize he wasn't a monster, just different. His human mate had even accepted his Jotun form, saying it was beautiful and gorgeous and not something to be ashamed off. That had been the key to Loki staying in Midgard instead of returning home with Thor, he decided to make his home here in Stark Tower instead. That was three years ago...he had enjoyed every minute between fighting with the Avengers to making love with Tony.

Loki removed his clothing and crawled up into bed next to Tony, relishing in the way strong, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Making a pleased sound in the back of his throat, he leaned his head on Tony's shoulder, closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar voice in his ear making him smile and sit up slightly.

"Good Morning, Reindeer Games." Tony yawned, tightening his grip on Loki to make him lay back down with him. Loki laughed, leaning down to kiss Tony on the top of his head.

"It is not quite morning yet, my love. Go back to sleep." Tony mumbled something in return and Loki settled back down, falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

Tony woke up, blinking at the sun in his eyes and burying his face in Loki 's hair before slowly waking up all the way. Sighing contently, he rubbed Loki's shoulders waking him up. Loki blinked up at him, smiling before snuggling back down against Tony's chest. It was warm and he didn't feel like moving. Tony smiled, rolling his eyes and relaxing, one arm around the lazy god. He fell back asleep soon after and it wasn't until JARVIS reminded him of the time and what day it was that he forced himself awake. Leaving Loki sleeping in the warm bed, he walked into the bathroom yawning. He turned on the shower, making sure it was plenty warm before getting in. It wasn't long before he felt soft hands on his back and knew that Loki had gotten up to join him.

"It got cold without you." Loki turned him around to kiss him, snuggling close to his lover. Tony smirked into the kiss, slipping fingers into Loki's hair, tugging his head back to kiss along his jaw. Loki enjoyed the rough play and the nips and bites Tony left behind.

"So you missed me then." Tony let go, pulling Loki under the spray of water so that they could take their shower and ready for the day. When Loki nodded, Tony sighed pleased. "Do you know what today is?"

"Our anniversary, I remembered. Your mortal ways are cute but I do not quite yet understand them." Loki laughed, soft and deep. Running his hands through his hair, he allowed Tony to wash him while he did his hair. It would be quicker this way, plus Loki loved the attention. The feeling of being worshiped, it was nice. Finishing he switched places with Tony, watching the man as he bathed.

"What is there to not understand...being together so long, isn't that something to celebrate?" Tony said after a while, dipping his head under the spray of water.

"I suppose but I have never known anyone to celebrate it on Asgard. They may marry because of it but planning something for the other, dinner, all of this is strange. Mortal are intriguing creatures." Loki waited for the water to go off before stepping out and drying himself off. Tony wrapped arms around his waist, nuzzling the god's neck with his chin.

"Aren't you technically mortal now."

"In a way yes. Not by choice." Loki magicked some clothes for them both and they got dressed. Tony sat down on the bed while Loki paced back and forth in front of him. "You are awfully impatient." Loki stopped in front of him, coming to sit in his lap, helping him with his tie. "Have I mentioned how much I love you today?"

"Not yet but it's still early, I love you too Reindeer Games." He wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, leaning his head on the god's shoulder. Loki made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, leaning into the engineer. "Are you hungry, I'm sure by now that Captain Star-Spangled has made some breakfast, we can eat before we go out today." Loki nods and together they went into the kitchen and joined Steve and Bruce who were the only ones up so far. Steve was already eating in front of the TV and Loki joined him, while Tony got them some breakfast. Sits, curled up in the armchair, Tony's favorite chair, waiting for Tony to come in with his food, standing up so that he could sit in the man's lap while they ate.

Afterwards Tony took him out to a private restaurant so they could eat under the stars, listening as Loki explained what each one was and their importance as he went on to talk about the nine realms. Tony listened saying nothing and asking little or no questions. He loved to listen to his god talk about his home and all that he had learned. At first Tony had found it hard to believe in other worlds let alone, gods that hailed from them but the more Loki talked the more fascinated he had become, he had even attempted to teach himself Norse though he knew only a few languages and Loki teased him about the way he said certain words and the accent he had. He knew that secretly it pleased the god that he was trying to communicate with him in a language that he understood better. There were some phrases that Loki was confused with and would get frustrated when he couldn't get the point he wanted across to Tony. After eating Tony took him through a small park, walking with his arm around the god's waist, Loki leaning his head on the man's shoulder. Neither of them talked, they just enjoyed each other's company, walking to sit down in front of a moderately sized fountain, still holding each other. Tony gently caressing Loki's hand before leaning over to whisper in his ear "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

Loki smiled, turning his head to kiss him, playing his tongue over Tony's lips before pulling back with a gently smile. "It was wonderful, thank you my love...I have a present for you, may we go back home now?" Tony nods, getting up and taking his hand as they walk back to the car, opening the door, letting Loki slid in before getting in and driving them back to the Tower, the sun already starting to set as they walked in. The others were all doing whatever they do when they don't have a mission, so Loki and Tony slipped back up to their bedroom. Loki pulling Tony along with a small smile. Disappears into the closet, going to find the item he had hid in there while Tony sat down on the bed, removing shoes and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. Comes back holding something wrapped in a green satin cloth, sitting down on the bed next to Tony. Looks over at him curiously when it's held out to him and he takes it, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Asks his hands cupped around it, feeling how fragile it is under his fingertips. Loki just smiles, pulling off the layers of satin that it is wrapped in, revealing a flower but none that is common to Midgard but one from Asgard, particularly his mother's garden, he had asked Thor to go and bring it for him. He had had to beg Thor, he wasn't the type to go into garden's and pick flowers but for his brother he would do nearly anything he asked.

Tony looks down, fingers brushing over the petals, examining it slowly, taking every aspect in. Blossom is large, shaped like a star. Petals open to reveal what's inside, the ovary a deep ruby red with two stripped filaments. Shape and size of stigma, like an erection. Gives Loki a questioning look, not sure what he was suppose to do.

"Umm..it's very beautiful..." Trails off, giving Loki a crooked smile. Loki smiles gently placing his hands gently over Tony's, explaining what the flower was and what it was used for. It held a deeper meaning of love and would bind the two of them permanently for the rest of their lives. The flower itself gives the taste of the holder, it's petals hold the scent. Finding it hard to convey the exact meaning of what he is suppose to do, he tilts his head.

"Let me show you." Loki leaned down, smirking up at Tony before running his tongue over the filaments off the flower. Tony lets out a groan, taken by surprise as the action ghosted through him, quickly making him hard. Pulling back, Loki smirked, whispering a few words in Norse, the petals glowing for a second before settling.

"Repeat what I say next." Loki starts before he can reply, words said slowly in Norse that Tony copied in a deft tongue, Loki having been teaching him in all the time that they had been dating. The last phrase coming out in English as Loki pulled the first petal from its flower. ""yours I am. My heart I give you, you are my lifemate, my love." Loki pressed the petal against Tony's lips as he repeated. With a small smile, he told Tony to eat it, the sweet nectar that built up on the petals better than anything Tony had ever tasted before. Licking his lips, he repeated the action to Loki, a petal for each until all the petals were gone. Loki smiled, leaning in, pressing his lips softly against Tony's. "Mine now and forever."

"I always was reindeer games. Even if I didn't know it."


End file.
